I Don't Know And I Won't
by darkxjune
Summary: Aku terbangun tanpa ingat apa yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu. Dan kurasa aku tidak ingin tahu.


Aku selalu terbangun tanpa ingat apa yang telah ku lakukan sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu. Dan kurasa aku tidak ingin tahu.

.

 **I Don't Know. And I Won't © aidaverdyky**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Angst., Tragedy**

 **Character: Tenten**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: asli ini galau parah, baper parah juga, mohon jaga mata, hati dan mental. Tiati ajalah.**

 **Jangan maksain baca kalo emang gak suka.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat di belakangku terus berteriak memanggilku. Apakah aku mengenalnya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku terus berjalan, mengabaikan pemuda aneh dibelakangku yang terus menyebutkan namaku. Apakah itu namaku? Sekali lagi aku tidak tahu. Langkahku berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan, Kantor Kepolisian Pusat Kota Konoha. Apakah aku kenal tempat ini? Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng tak mengerti. Pemuda itu semakin dekat dan aku memilih kembali berjalan menjauh. Kenapa? Aku tak mengerti. Tubuhku seakan punya pikirannya sendiri dan aku tak bisa mengontrolnya.

Aku masih berjalan dengan limbung. Pemuda itu masih mengikutiku, tetapi kini tanpa teriakan. Hanya berjalan satu –atau dua mungkin– meter di belakangku. Aku kembali berhenti. kali ini di tepi sebuah perempatan dengan sebuah toko rusak yang sedang direnovasi. Mengapa aku berhenti di sini? Aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku memandang toko itu dengan perasaan kalut yang tak ku pahami. Lalu aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Kemana pun kaki ini melangkah.

Aku kembali berhenti. Sebuah gerbang pemakaman tampak di hadapanku. Kini perasaan sedih terasa menyesakkan dadaku. Ada perasaan ingin memasuki tempat ini, tetapi kakiku seolah terpaku. Aku tak bergerak seinci pun. Ketika tubuhku mampu ku gerakkan, aku justru pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Aku merasa lega, tetapi juga rindu di saat yang bersamaan.

Aku terus berjalan. Kakiku sudah terasa lelah. Tentu saja, aku sudah berjalan hampir seharian. Matahai kini sudah hampir terbenam. Tetapi, pemuda itu masih belum mau menyerah mengikutiku sekalipun aku mengabaikannya. Matahari sudah berhenti dengan sempurna ketika aku sampai di depan sebuah gerbang rumah. Aku merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Sedih, kalut, sesak.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan keluar dari rumah itu sambil membawa plastik sampah –kalau aku tak salah duga. Gadis itu menoleh, menatapku lalu memanggil namaku. Apakah aku mengenal gadis ini? Aku tak ingat. Gadis itu mendekatiku –mengabaikan kantong sampahnya– lalu mengelus kedua lenganku pelan. Matanya yang berwarna tak umum itu berkaca-kaca. Beberapa orang turut mendatangiku, termasuk pemuda yang menikutiku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan memanggil-manggil namaku. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir dan kasihan. Jangan! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!. Aku menutup mataku. Mencegah air mataku yang sudah hampir mengalir.

Tiba-tiba aku tidak mendengar suara-suara mereka lagi. Terganti dengan alunan musik di kepalaku. Musik itu sama sekali tak menenangkan. Nadanya pilu, iramanya sendu. Air mataku tidak dapat lagi ku tahan. Aku mengis tanpa suara. Atau setidaknya aku tak bisa mendengar suara-suara lain selain alunan yang menyakitkan itu. Aku berjongkok dan menutup telingku dengan kedua belah tanganku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, berharap suara musik di kepalaku dapat sirna. Sayangnya aku gagal.

Seseorang mengguncang tubuhku kasar. Membuat mataku terbuka. dia adalah pemuda yang mengikutiku seharian. Tatapannya masih sama, khawatir dan kasihan. Ku mohon berhentilah menatapku begitu.

Pandanganku mengabur oleh air mata saat aku merasa apa yang ada di hadapanku berubah warna. Kelabu. Semua tampak suram dan tidak jelas, termasuk pemuda di hadapanku uang membawaku berdiri. Saat aku berdiri semuanya tampak berputar. Duniaku. Orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan kilasan wajah seseorang di kepalaku.

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan semakin berat hingga akhirnya aku limbung. Sebelum tubuhku mencapai tanah sepasang tangan tegap menangkapku. Mungkin pemuda aneh itu. Aku tak tahu.

.

Tempat tidur _single_. Dinding berwarna putih. Aroma obat-obatan. Aku kenal tempat ini. Entah kenapa aku sering terbangun di klinik ini. Meski terkadang juga di rumah sakit di sekitar rumahku.

Ketika aku mencoba bangkit dari tidurku aku mendengar suara dari balik kelambu. Tempat tidur tinggi itu ku turuni dan aku berjalan menuju asal suara itu. Bukan maksudku menguping, aku hanya penasaran. Lagipula mungkin saja itu tentang aku.

"Sepertinya Tenten masih mengalami deperesi berat. Kematian Neji setahun lalu benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Sebaiknya kau terus menjaganya. Ada kemungkinan Tenten melakukan tindakan yang lebih berbahaya. Seperti bunuh dir–"

Dokter itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihatku mengintip. Aku sendiri seakan membeku mendengar penuturan wanita cantik berambut pirang itu, Dokter Senju.

Arah tatapannya kepadaku membuat seorang pemuda di hadapannya turut menoleh, Lee. Lee terkesiap menatapku yang masih mematung. Buru-buru dia berdiri dan mendekatiku lalu menggenggam pundakku lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Tenten?." Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku sedang berusaha mengumpulkan dan menyatukan puzzle yang terpecah di kepalaku. Akhirnya aku ingat. Aku adalah Liu Tenten dan pemuda di hadapanku adalah Rock Lee. Tempat-tempat yang selalu ku kunjungi –secara tidak sadar– adalah tempat-tempat kenanganku bersama Hyuuga Neji, tunanganku, sebelum dia meninggal.

 _Sebelum dia meninggal._

 _Sebelum dia meninggal._

 _Sebelum dia meninggal._

Kantor kepolisian tempat Neji bekerja. Dulu.

Perempatan tempat Neji kecelakaan ketika menangkap gembong pengedar narkoba. Setahun lalu.

Dan tempat pemakaman umum, di mana Neji di semayamkan. Kini.

Juga rumah keluarga Neji. Yang kini tak lagi di huni oleh Neji.

Aku ingat. Aku sangat ingat. Dan aku benci itu. Aku tidak ingin tahu semua kenangan itu. Semua itu terasa menyakitkan.

Aku berjongkok dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Mencoba mencari perlindungan dari kenang-kenangan itu.

"Tenten, kau baik-baik saja kan?." Lee yang turut berjongkok kembali bertanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

Aku menatapnya. Dia juga menatapku. Tetapi, tatapan itu. Tatapan khawatir dan kasihan. Aku tidak suka. Hanya membuatku merasa semakin menderita.

Suara-suara alunan yang menyayat kembali bergema di telingaku. Pandanganku mulai kabur oleh air mata. Dan semua yang ada di sekitarku lagi-lagi menjadi kelabu.

Tidak. kumohon, jangan seperti ini lagi.

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Jangan tanya apa yang saya tulis. Saya juga gak tau ini nulis apa. Dapet ide di tengah jalan pulang dari kampus beberapa waktu lalu dan langsung di ketik dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Dan baru bisa post sekarang haha.

Padahal niatnya mau bikin flash-fiction ternyata jadi 800an wordnya. Huf.

Dan ini galau paraaaah. Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba inget Neji dan kepikiran cerita beginian. Maafin ya kalo kacau. Emang sayanya aja yang moody. Haha.

Sudahlah. Silahkan me _reveiw_ ^^


End file.
